


《男妻》 第九章 春宵梦

by syymxa



Series: 《男妻》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syymxa/pseuds/syymxa
Relationships: 赵瑞/赵恩赐
Series: 《男妻》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560268
Kudos: 1





	《男妻》 第九章 春宵梦

越想念却越发不得见，赵恩赐一连几天没再看到沈小姐，怕她那晚回家受了责罚，但又不好向别人打听，闷在心里，吃饭干活都有点心不在焉。又过了几天，沈小姐把绣好的活计送去酒坊隔街的绸缎庄，正巧赵恩赐推车子过去送酒。赵恩赐才想上前问候，沈小姐远远见了他却急忙低头转身，往人声鼎沸的市集走去。大庭广众之下，赵恩赐不好拦阻纠缠，只好看着她弱小的身影消失在熙熙攘攘的人群里，心也跟着空落了。

晚上回到赵家，赵恩赐还在想着沈小姐，想着他们当年郎情妾意，她差一点成了自己的妻房……若她现在嫁了个好人家，他也不会打扰，只是周少爷那个好赌的混混，委实糟践了她。脑子里乱七八糟的，赵恩赐躺在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，旁边赵瑞睡得轻，一晚上被他的动静弄醒好几次，也不知道他闹腾什么，干脆一脚跨上他的腿，一只手从背后搂住他，制得他动弹不得。

外面打过三更，又被赵瑞这样挟持着，赵恩赐反倒静了下来，渐渐也睡着了。只是日有所思，夜有所梦，在梦里沈小姐和他在溪边嬉戏，沈小姐大胆地脱下鞋子，像村里的小姑娘那样把脚浸在清澈的流水里，轻轻摇晃着。赵恩赐卷起裤腿，光着脚扎在溪水里，想要捉住那些游来游去的小鱼小虾，却不小心抓住了沈小姐的小脚，她的脚好白，好嫩，也好热，在溪水里浸得湿漉漉的……

热腾腾的气息弄在脸上好痒，赵恩赐迷迷糊糊的，才缓缓睁开眼，就被贴近自己的赵瑞吓了一跳，他的脸离他好近，近得他的喘息都喷到了他的脸上，蚕丝薄被下面，他抓着他的手，在他手里塞入的东西炙热又坚硬，赵恩赐操控着他，让他的手在那东西上上下动作着，有温暖而浓稠的液体流下来，弄得他的手湿湿的。

“吓……你干什么！”赵恩赐一下子清醒过来，他猛地抽开手，坐起身，不可置信地看着赵瑞。

赵瑞的脸色不过难看了几秒，很快镇定下来，满不在乎道：“难道这事你自己没做过？帮帮我而已，何必这么小气？”

赵恩赐被他毫无歉意又满口歪理的态度气得不行，在外人面前，赵瑞淡然明理，一副翩翩贵公子的样子，但只有他知道，这个家伙从小就不守礼义，鲜有廉耻，原来把他绑了剃毛，现在更是发展到趁他睡着了，让他帮着做这种难以启齿的事！

赵恩赐不理会他，想要下床离开，没想到赵瑞竟然还不放过他，把他扑倒在床上，没等他反应过来就伸手探进他的裤子里。才碰到赵恩赐那玩意儿，他就暗自微微惊讶，随即转为了喜悦，戏谑道：“装得那么道貌岸然，被我摸了两下，还不是有反应了？”他又下手撸了几下，赵恩赐就忍不住低吟着射了出来。

看着赵瑞把沾着腥气黏液的手从他的裤子里抽出来，赵恩赐脸一阵红一阵白，他推开赵瑞，跑出房间。那个梦，他以为是沈小姐，所以他才会有感觉，只是这事和赵瑞无法解释，现在在他面前出了糗，以后真不知道要怎么面对他！

被留在房里的赵瑞也心情复杂，都怪父亲给自己介绍的那群公子哥，要不是今天被他们带去烟花之地，在歌妓们搔首弄姿地服侍时他想的都是赵恩赐，他也不会在清晨时分回忆起，忍不住想要他。再说，过去赵恩赐连命都愿意给自己，现在不过帮自己解决一下需要，有什麽大不了的，况且他还不是也有感觉了。这样想著，赵瑞也心安理得了些，闻著被子上赵恩赐留下的气味，想象著是他在伺候自己，修长的手指动作加快，释放了自己的欲｀望。发泄过後一阵的空虚，他望著屋顶想，按照今天的情形，他还有希望，总有一天，赵恩赐能和他情投意合，心甘情愿地主动献身。


End file.
